Kuas Dan Hikikomori
by Diana032
Summary: Jungkook tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. semenjak hari itu Jungkook menyadari telah jatuh hati dengan namja yang ternyata seorang Hikikomori sebutan orang yang selalu mengurung diri dan susah berinteraksi. Vkook couple. BL


Kuas dan Hikikomori

Cast : Taehyung – JungKook

Genre : Fluff and Romance, Little Humor. School life

Rate : T

Warning : AU, Boys Love, dan typo bertebaran malas mungut :v *dilindas reader* cast mijam tanpa bilang bilang dan Fict ini punya Author. Terinspirasi dengan Anime Mikagura gakuen tentang sekolahnya :'v bayangi aja sendiri ya sekolahnya~

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"Ini dia Kuas kucari!"Seru Namja imut mengambil kuas yang dicarinya lalu berbalik kearah kasir bersiap membayarnya.

.

"Aku akan berlatih demi masuk kelas Bangtan High School!"Gumannya sepanjang jalan.

Jeon Jungkook nama lengkap namja manis ini. Kulit putih bak porselen tapi lembut, suara merdu –kecuali ketika ia histeris dengan suat benda, suara sangat menyakitkan karena terlalu melengking- dan wajah manis nan imut.

Jungkook berharap memasukki sekolah favoritnya sedari duduk bangku dasar. Sekolah satu satunya di seoul yang menerapkan system Seni. Sekolah itu pada umunnya mirip dengan sekolah biasa tapi yang membedakannya sekolah itu terbagi akan 4 bagian ; Vocal, Dance, Drama, dan Lukis. Sekolah itu menekankan pelajaran sesuai bagiannya.

Intinya sekolah itu lebih mengasah kearah bakat seorang siswa. Tapi ada juga kelas Multitalenta disana, menurut Jungkook masuk kedalam bagian Lukis saja ia sudah senang sekali.

Bruk'

Karena asik melamun tentang sekolah itu tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dan berahkir menindih tubuh namja itu.

Deg

Mata bulat Jungkook membulat seketika ketika beradu pandang dengan orang dibawahnya.

"Cepat menyingkir dariku, aku akan terlambat."

Jungkook tersentak langsung menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Namja itu Jungkook akui tampan, sangat tampan malahan.

Oh, seorang Jungkook jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dengan cepat namja itu mengambil bingkisannya lalu pergi dari sana.

"Tampannya~"Guman Jungkook menatap kepergian Namja itu. Bahkan ia tersenyum senyum sendiri menatap kepergian namja itu.

"Jungkookie…,"Sapa seseorang berjalan kearah Jungkook membuat Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya mencari bingkisan yang berisi kuas tadi.

"Mencari apa Kook-ah?"Tanya Yuna pelan menatap namja itu bingung.

"Kau melihat bingkisan berwarna merah?"Tanya Jungkook sambil tangannya membuat gerakkan kotak persegi panjang.

"Itu."Seru Yuna melihat bingkisan dimaksud Jungkook.

"Syukurlah,"Guman Jungkook mendekap kotak bingkisan itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama ya, Kook."Ujar Yuna membuka pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Mereka memang datang kesini berdua, bukan berkencan melainkan membeli beberapa peralatan sekolah mengingat dua hari besok hasil tes akan keluar.

"Tak apa Yuna-ah, bukankah kita teman?"Ujar Jungkook mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong disana ada Oppaku," Jungkook menoleh menatap Yuna dari atas lalu kebawah seolah olah itu hal yang aneh.

"Bukan'kah kau hanya anak tunggal Ahjuma Kim?"Tanya Jungkook mengernyit bingung.

"Hahaha … tentu tidak, itu seorang Hikikomori, kau tahu."Tawanya seolah olah itu hal yang mahklum.

Jungkook memandang bingung semakin terkikik geli melihat ekpresi bingung Jungkook.

"Kau tahu!Oppaku begitu tampan,"Seru Yuna membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

"Tampan, ya?"Ulang Jungkook. Memorinya segera mengulang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, dan paras manis Jungkook memerah mengingatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kook?"Tanya Yuna bingung melihat Jungkook tiba tiba Jungkook masuk angin?Pikir Yuna khawatir.

"Tidak, ada apa-apa."Balas Jungkook pikir sebaiknya dia sendiri yang menyimpan kenangan tak terduga itu.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita cepat eommamu berubah menjadi Eminem melihat kau memerah tanpa sebab."Tukas Yuna mempercepat langkahnya.

.

"Eomma aku pulang!"Seru Jungkook riang langsung berlari kekamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintunya dan duduk dimeja belajarnya.

"Mari kita lihat sebe- Eh?" Mata bulat Jungkook makin melebar tak kala ia melihat isi bingkisan itu. Kuas berwarna hitam dengan dua lingkaran diujungnya.

Jungkook mengerjab ngerjab bingung. Tadi, bukannya ia memilih kuas hitam memiliki dua lingkaran merah diujungnya?

Jangan - jangan!

Hati Jungkook berdegup kencang, ketika mengetahui terkaannya sendiri.'Jadi, kuas aku dan pangeranku tertukar?'Batinnya menerka. Entah dia harus bahagia, atau sedih karena kuas itu adalah kuas idamannya dan ia bersusah payah menabung untuk membeli kuas itu.

'Tak apa, itu adalah bukti kami couple'Batin Jungkook berfansboy- ria.

"Aku harus segere menyiapkan semua peralatan dan kuas yang dikirimkan dewi fortuna untukku."Seru bernaksir –ria.

.

Dengan penuh semangat (Hampir terlambat tepatnya) Jungkook berlari sepenuh tenaga kesekolahnya.

'Tidak!Kumohon ya Tuhan.'Batin Jungkook. Matanya tak berhenti melirik jam tangannya.

Lari Jungkook mulai melambat, dan berhenti.

"Hosh … hosh… S-Sunbae?"Mata Jungkook membola melihat beberapa siswa berdiri disana.

"Murid baru terlambat, sungguh."Komentar dengan suara berat nan seksi ini membuat Jungkook menoleh kesumber suara.

Deg

'Pangeran-ku! Kyaa'Batin Jungkook berfansboy ria.

"Jangan diam saja, sana masuk kalian harus lihat hasil tes kan?"Tanya ke Jungkook dibalas dengan semangat dengan Jungkook bahkan rasa lelah dan letih hilang tak terbekas.

"Terima kasih, Sunbae."Ujar Jungkook girang diperbolehkan masuk sama pangerannya.

'Ah, ternyata pangeranku disini! Dan anggota osis'Batin Jungkok berseru ria.

Sedangkan teman teman Taehyung bingung dengan sikap Taehyung yang agak … aneh. Biasanya ia menghukum siapa saja yang terlambat, kalau tak mau terkena air yang dicampur sampah yang dibuat untuk siswa maupun siswi terlambat.

"Kenapa kau lepas anak baru tadi?"Tanya Hoseok memandang Taehyung aneh.

"Dia belum tentu masuk kesekolah kita."Balasnya cuek mengunci pintu pagar.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menyimpulkan, 'Ketua osis kita jatuh cinta, kyaa'Batin Fudanshinya berteriak histeris.

"Ayo, kita awasi mereka."Ujar Taehyung kalem Yoongi terkikik tanpa suara, "Mengawasi, ya?"Ulangnya dengan nada kecil.

.

"901, 901, 901,…,"Jungkook mencari namanya dibagian seni lukis. "Tak ada."Simpulnya dengan malas ia melihat kebagian lainnya.

"Ini dia!"Seru Jungkook kegirangan membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh. Tersadar dengan aksinya, Jungkook segera menunduk meminta maaf .

"Ya masuk bagian multitalenta…"Gumannya kesal. Kakinya diseretnya dengan malas, hilang sudah harapan ia pupuk selama ini untuk masuk bagian kelas lukis.

Karena seni Lukis tak dimasukkan kedalam bagian multitalenta, mereka lebih fokuskan ke menari, vocal dan drama.

"Bagus bukan?"Celetuk seseorang dengan suara berat yang Jungkook kagumi.

"SU-sunbae?"Ujar terkejut hampir berteriak karena pangerannya didepannya.

"Bukan'kah itu bagus?"Ulangnya tersenyum hangat.

Deg deg

Jungkook hampir berteriak kesenangan ketika melihat senyuman dari pangerannya.

'bunuh aku sekarang! Aku tidak kuat tuhan!'Batin Jungkook hampir mimisan.

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?"Tanya Taehyung membuat kesadaran Jungkook kembali lagi. Dengan wajah bodoh ia melihat kesamping kiri dan kanannya.

Iya ya, kenapa ia bisa sampai disini?

"Karena melamun sunbae…"Cicit Jungkook malu malu.

Taehyung tak bisa tidak memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Astaga!Astaga!"Seru Jungkook menyumbat hidungnya.

"Kau, kenapa?"Tanya Taehyung melihat hobaenya yang sedikit…aneh?Mirip hobae siswi jika bertemu dengannya.

"Sunbae!"Seru Jungkook lantang.

"Y-ya?"Jawab Taehyung sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa ekpresi hobaenya sangat manis. Bagaimana tidak jari diremas, pipi merona padam, dan tingkah malu malu itu! Ah,Jadi ingin memakannya.

"Mulai hari ini aku boleh memperhatikan sunbae?"Tanya dengan volume pelan tak selantang tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

Jungkook mendongak, rasa herannya menyergap tidak, Jungkook mengatakanya dengan penuh keberanian yang sempat sunbaenya hanya tertawa?

"Boleh, tanpa diminta aku mau diperhatikan dengan hobae manis sepertimu."entah mengapa diujung kalimat Taehyung merona samar, bahkan ujung kalimat bisa dibilang bisikkan.

Taehyung ingin menanyakan tentang kuas mereka tapi terhentikan kala manik hazelnya memandang Jungkook merona padam

Jungkook lalu segera menggeleng mencoba mengusir perasaan aneh itu, "Sunbae, mohon bantuannya!" Serunya langsung melarikan diri dari sana.

"Hobae yang semangat,"Komentarnya lalu memandang kelapangan di bawah sana. "Apa seperti itu jatuh cinta?"Tanya entah kepada siapa.

Kalau diperhatikan baik baik, kulit Taehyung sangat pucat terlebih dia sangat jarang keluar dari rumah dan ruang osis maupun kelasnya.

.

Sudah memasukki seminggu disekolah bangtan ini, Jungkook tak tahu nama sunbae itu. Bukannya tidak berusaha malah ia harus ektra usaha. Mulai mencari tahu dari teman temannya tapi banyak yang menggeleng dengan alas an ketua osis itu jarang dilihat.

Harus bertemu diruang osis?

"Permisi Sunbae, apakah ini ruang osis?"Tanya sopan kearah sunbae wajah kuda.

"Bukan, host klub."Ujarnya jahil sedangkan Jungkook yang salah paham segera keluar.

Besoknya

"Sunbae ini ruang osis!"Protesnya kesunbae kemarin yang bertemu dengannya.

"Lalu, kau ingin apa?"Tanya membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang ketua osis k-kita."Jawabnya menciut.

"Hahaha…Hoseokki kau membuatnya ingin kabur kau tahu."Timpal sunbae berkulit putih pucat.

"Harus bayar!"Jahilnya lagi.

"T-tapi sunbae?"Ujar Jungkook meminta keringanan.

"Yang bukan anggota osis dilarang masuk."Ujar melanjutkan keusilannya kehobae manis ini.

Dengan pasrah Jungkook berjalan keluar dengan perasaan kecewa dan kesal.

"Hoseok, sejak kapan ada peraturan itu, he?"Tanya Taehyung yang tiba tiba muncul berjalan mendekat sekretaris mereka."K-Kabur!"Seru Hoseok segera lari keluar ruang , Yoongi membuat sesuatu yang mecuriga disana.

.

"Sunbae tampan, siapakah namamu?"Guman Jungkook yang kini berada diatas atap.

"Kim Taehyung."Sahut Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook terperanjat."Eh, sejak kapan sunbae ada disini?"Tanya malu malu dan salah tingkah didepan Taehyung.

"Disini tempatku biasa menghabiskan makan siang,"Jawab acuh dan berjalan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Jungkook.

"A-anu sunbae,"panggil Jungkook .Jungkook ikut duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Melon atau cokelat?"Tanya membuat Jungkook bingung."Cokelat."Jawabnya lalu dilempar sebuah roti kearahnya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya polos tak mengerti.

"Kau tak mau?"Dengan cepat Jungkook mengeleng lalu membuka bungkusnya."Lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi."Perintahnya mengunyah roti melon.

"Sunbae, kelas berapa?"Tanya malu malu.

"Oh, cuman itu."Jawab singkat lanjut mengunyah roti cemberut karena Taehyung diam lagi.

"Sunbae,"panggilnya dengan nada merajuk. "Sun-"

"Kelas 3-1 bagian seni Lukis,"Jawabnya memotong pernyataan jungkook, angguk angguk.

"Sunbae/hei!" kedua manik itu bertemu dan terkejut karena serempak memanggil satu sama lain.

"Sunbae saja duluan,"Ujar Jungkook mengalah.

"Siapa namamu?"Tanya Taehyung. Dengan mata berbinar cerah dan senyuman aneh Jungkook segera menjawab, "Jeon Jungkook imnida!Kelas 1-1, bagian Multi talenta!"perkenalnya bersemangat dan lagi lagi mengundang kekehan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Jeon-ssi, sebaiknya kau kembali ke lagi lonceng masuk akan berbunyi, terlebih kau ada digedung Siswa seni lukis."Peringat Taehyung membuat Jungkook segera berdiri .

"Bye-bye sunbae!"Serunya semangat lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Jungkook gagal menanyakan tentang kuas itu.

.

Dengan waktu 1 bulan, Jungkook dan Taehyung cukup begitu senang mengingat dia dan Taehyung –pangerannya- sudah dekat. Tapi satu yang membuat Jungkook bingung dan sedikit kecewa,

Taehyung tak pernah memanggil memanggil keluarga, yang ingin Jungkook dengar itu Jungkook dari bibir tebal sunbaenya itu.

Pemikiran itu terus menganggu Jungkook ahkir ahkir gelengan kepalanya Jungkook berharap pemikiran itu segera menghilang dari pikirannya.

"Jungkook?"Panggil Eomma Jungkook. Segera Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Nde, Eomma?"Sahutnya.

"Tolong beli belanja ya, Tidak terlalu ini barang yang eomma lupa beli tadi."Perintah Eommanya. Tangannya mengadah menerima uang dan daftar belanja.

Setelah berkeliling Supermarket Jungkook segera membalikkan badannya hendak kekasir.

"Tae Oppa, Ayo!"Seru gadis yang Jungkook sangat kenal suaranya. Kim Yuna.

Bukan itu yang membuat Jungkook mematung, tapi nama pangerannya disebut sebut.

Jangan jangan mereka pacaran! Pikir Jungkook mengapa Jungkook ingin marah tapi mendengar suara itu semakin dekat dengan cepat Jungkook membenarkan topinya lalu pura pura memilih barang.

"Ayo, Oppa! Tapi oppa janji dengan Yuna."Lagi lagi suara itu memasukki gendang telinga Jungkook.

"I-Iya, Yuna-ah."Sahut Taehyung malas dan pasrah ditarik tarik dengan Yuna.

Setelah menjauh Jungkook hanya memandang sendu dan tanpa sadar air mata terjatuh. Jungkook terkejut lalu menghapus air matanya.

.

"A-aku pulang."Ujar Jungkook lesu. Dengan malasnya ia meletakkan belanjaan itu keatas meja makan.

Brak

Dengan kesal ia membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu menidurkan tubunya diatas kasur.

'Kenapa aku merasa sakit, sunbae?'Tanya bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.'Atau karena aku orang asing, kau tak bisa memanggil namaku?'Tanya lagi membiarkan air matanya bergulir jatuh.

'Kenapa aku merasa sesak, sunbae?'Tanyanya lagi menangis sekeras kerasnya.

.

Hari ini Taehyung merasa bingung, dan yang biasanya menyapanya digerbang, mengobrolnya diatap dan memandangnya mengambar bila ada jam kosong dikedua kelas ini.

"Hei, kenapa raut ketua kita kusut begini?"Canda Hoseok mencari mati.

Brak

Sontak bulu kuduk Hoseok merinding ketika mendengar bunyik benda yang digebrak tadi.

'Mati kau hoseok.'Batin Yoongi berduka cita.

Ternyata Taehyung tak melayangkan tinjuan atau apapun itu, melainkan ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang osis.

"Jeon-ssi!"Panggilnya ketika melihat siluet Jungkook yang kebetulan digendung seni berhenti tapi tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Maaf sunbae!Aku harus pergi sekarang!"Ujar terburu buru pergi. Taehyung hanya memandang datar punggung mungil itu yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

.

Begitu terus dengan hari berikutnya, sepi dan hampa tanpa seru semangat Jungkook di hidup Taehyung paham dengan keadaannya ini, dia sedang jatuh cinta ditambah adiknya meledeknya terlalu awam dipermasalah cinta.

" _Makanya, jangan menjadi Gamers dan Otaku!Berinteraksi saja tak benar, apalagi menembak Jungkook."_ Ujar yuna menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. _"Kasihan Jungkook, ditembak sama Hikikomori -Hahaha."_ Tawa Yuna meledak melihat kakaknya ingin melempar meja belajarnya kearahnyaa

Perkataan Yuna tergiang giang dikepalanya, benar dia adalah Hikikomori atau apa saja itu, adalah kondisi orang yang senang menyendiri ketimbang orang ramai. Biasanya mengurung diri dikamar dari pada main diluar.

Taehyung menjadi Hikikomori sejak kematian adik bungsu mereka. Dia selalu menganggap jika pergi pergi keluar rumah atau bangunan lagi Ia bisa mati, tentu saja pemikiran itu ditepis dengan Yuna.

Kematian seseorang itu sudah tertulis ditakdir, kita tak dapat menyalahkan takdir .

Kembali ke Taehyung, Taehyung hanya memiliki teman 2 sedari dia TK sampai SHS itu takdir atau suatu kesialan Taehyung juga tak Jungkook hadir didunianya, tepatnya 2 bulan yang lalu.

Kejadian membeli kuas, walau Taehyung tak pernah menanyakan itu maupun Jungkook tapi Taehyung yakin Jungkook orang yang menabrak dirinya.

Taehyung begitu senang tapi ia tak tahu berinteraksi dengan Jungkook karena dia terlalu lama mendekam di kamarnya. Dia juga tak berani memanggil nama Jungkook, karena dia membaca disuatu web tentang tata berkenalan tak sopan jika memanggil nama seseorang dengan namanya.

"Oppa!"Panggil Yuna kekakaknya yang diam saja didepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Kenapa bertapa disana?"Tanya bingung dengan hobi baru Taehyung belum melakukan berulang ulang sudah dicap hobi.

"Yuna!Wajar tidak memanggil orang dengan marganya saja?"Tanya Taehyung hati hati menyusun kata.

"Hm, kalau baru kenal sih tak apa. Jangan bilang kau memanggil Jungkook selama sebulan ini dengan marganya saja?"Tebak Yuna. Taehyung mengangguk singkat, mata yuna membola lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Paboya,Oppa!"Seru Yuna melayangkan pukulan kekepala Taehyung.

"Dengar!Kau membuatnya menganggap dirinya orang asing, tahu orang asingkan? Orang tak dianggap hanya numpang lalu saja! Cepat sana berbaikkan."Amuk Yuna lalu memijit keningnya pusing dengan tingkah Hikikomori ini.

"Besok."Sahut Taehyung malas lalu menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya cuek.

'Ha~ semoga kau betah dengan oppaku,Kook.'Batin Yuna hanya menghela nafas. 'Eh, bukannya Jungkook sudah menyukai seseorang?'Batinnya baru menyadari perkataan Jungkook 2 bulan yang lalu.

.

"Jeon Jungkook!"Panggil Taehyung dingin kearah yang dipanggil tak dapat menolak kehadiran pangerannya.

"Ya, Sunbae?"Tanya berdebar debar. Ada apa dengan sunbaenya ini?

"I-ikut aku sebentar."Ujarnya gugup langsung menarik lengan Jungkook membawanya jauh dari keramaian siswa.

.

"Ada apa, sunbae?"Tanya membuka tak dapat berbohong, dia sangat rindu dengan pangerannya tak bertemu wajah tampan yang Jungkook kagumi selama ini.

'Kyaa Taehyung sunbae gugup!Wajah sangat imut dan tampan bersamaan!'Jeritnya senang tak sesuai dengan suasana canggung.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi ku?"Tanya membuat Jungkook berhenti berbatin ria dan menganggumi ketampan sunbaenya. "Kalau i-itu…,"

Jungkook tak berani mengungkit kejadian yang membuatnya menangis semalaman, ditambah ia harus menjauhi pangerannya.

"Kalau tentang memanggil namamu aku minta kurang tahu dalam berinteraksi,"Ujar Taehyung segera mengakui kesalahannya terhadap terkejut bukan main.

"B-bukannya…," "Aku jarang berbicara dengan orang lain selain keluarga dan dua teman-sialanku."Jelas Taehyung memotong kalimat Jungkook seakan ia tahu bahwa hobae ingin menanyakan kenapa.

"Yang membuatku tak mau bertemu denganmu bukan itu…,"Jeda merunduk menyembunyikan wajah meronannya."Aku mau membuang rasa sukaku terhadap sunbae."Lanjutnya mencicit takut.

"Kenapa kau ingin membuangnya?"Tanya Taehyung bingung dan sedikit kecewa."Bukannya sunbae sudah mempunyai Yeojachingu?"Tanya kearah Taehyung seolah Taehyung berselingkuh diam diam darinya.

"Siapa?"Tanya Taehyung bingung dan Jungkook merasa orang bodoh disana. "kau berpacaran dengan temanku, sunbae."Jawabnya menahan kekesalannya.

"Hahaha…,"Tawa Taehyung meledak memandangnya bingung dan merona.

'Kyaa!Taehyung-sunbae tertawa tapi ketampannya tidak berkurang malah tambah tampan.'Batinnya menjerit.

"Maaf, pasti kau bingung. Yuna Kim'kan?"Tanya Taehyung mengonfir ke Jungkook, segera dibalas anggukan polos Jungkook.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu bahwa aku Kakaknya Yuna."Jelas Taehyung mengusap air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa berlebihan.

Jungkook membeku dan ingatan yuna menertawainya terlintas _, "Hahaha … tentu tidak, itu seorang Hikikomori, kau tahu."_

"Sunbae… kakaknya Yuna?"Tanya Jungkook dengan tampang bodoh.

"Iya, Jungkook."Sahut Taehyung menahan tawa gelinya melihat ekpresi lucu hobaenya satu ini.

Jungkook seketika merona ketika pertama kalinya Taehyung melafal namanya dengan bibir tebalnya. Ugh! Jungkook bersumpah suara Taehyung jauh berkali lipat seksinya.

'Kyaa!Dia memanggil namaku!'Batinnya berjingkrak jingkrak ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga menyukaimu Jungkook…,"Ujar Taehyung malu malu membuat Jungkook kembali sadar.

Tak salah dengarkan?

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih kini?"Tanya Jungkook dan dibalaskan anggukkan malu malu Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Jungkook memeluk sunbaenya ini. Taehyung terkejut karena dipeluk dengan orang lain, namun perlahan ia membalas pelukkan Jungkook.

'Ternyata membalas pelukkan seseorang itu mudah,ya.'Batinnya.

.

.

END

.

A/N : Bagaimana adegan full fuwa fuwanya? Manis belum :v kalau belum baca pakai gula merah ya :v, rencana tadi ingin membuat Tsun-tsun Kook tetapi aku tak paham dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri ya udah ketik aja :v demi meramaikan Ff VKook . Jangan lupa Review ya~


End file.
